falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Boise Boys
The Boise Boys are the most infamous and savage band of raiders to ever plauge the Boise Wasteland. Though they are certainly not the only raider gang that infests the western quarter of the once beautiful city of Boise, they are the most well known and have by far the most dangerous reputation. Weather it be beating mutants to death with a pair of Brass Knuckles or taking on a Brotherhood of Steel Knight with nothing more but an Industrial Chain, the Boise Boys will fight anything and anyone they can find. (even each other) History Pre-War Origanally, the Boise Boys were a small motorcycle club of twenty individuals that had been inspired by the infamous Hell's Angles motorcycle gang. They were a minor group of reprobates and crass youth, most who wanted to live the brutal biker lifestyle that had pratically vanished in the ideal world of Pre-War America. The group harassed the elderly, shoplifted, mugged bystanders, and were a general nucience for about ten years in the otherwise crime-free capital of Idaho. The gangs favorite hangout was the Ameri-Star Casino that lie just out of town to the west. They grew to about fourty members before the bombs struck on October 31st, 2077. The Great War While many paniced and coulden't believe themselves when the bombs struck, the Boise Boys could hardly believe their luck! As law and order crumbled around them the anarchic bikers went wild, beating, shooting, an looting anything that wasen't bolted down. In the chaos they stormed the Police Headquarters, slaughtering the few men still on duty and stealing half of the HQ's armory. With their ill-gotten arsenal they promptly took over the Ameri-Star Casino (not that anyone really resisted them) and proceeded to party through the apoclypse. 2079 For two years the Boise Boys enjoyed themselves, drinking, gambling, brawling, and stealing whatever they needed to keep up such a lifestyle. Their ranks swelled as hundreds of survivors flocked to join them for the sake of survival. Not many survived the Boise Boys brutal initation beatdowns. The group lived in this slothenly state of anarchy until one of them rose up to become the first in a long line of savage warlords. His name long lost to history, the Boise Boys only remeber him as the Big Boss. The Boss felt that the Boise Boys could rule the Post War world, but they needed to get somewhat organised. With that goal in mind, the Big Boss took control of the gang, killing anyone who stood in his way. This was the begining of the Boise Boys as they are now, as the Big Boss set in various laws that would forever control how the Boise Boys initaited "Prospects" and raided the wastes. 2080-2099 The Big Boss would first set up laws governing the initiation of new members, called Prospects in the Boise Boys' Biker jargon. Prospects would no longer be initatied via a group beat down, but instead must face against one of the hideous mutants that had sprung up in the few years following the Great War. Though no offical guideline for how one was to kill the mutant was ever set, the general rule was to find the biggest one possible, slay it (preferably in melee, but ranged combat is acceptable), and drag its corpse to the Ameri-Star Casino. The Big Boss also set up a ranking system, with standard members being known as Troops, their superiors known as Captains, and the leader of the gang being called simply, the Boss. Though it is not a throughly disiplined system, it is an effective one, and gave the gang some sembalance of order. Finally, the Big Boss would set the precedants for how raids were conducted, they were to be fast, bloody, and profitable affairs. Settlements were set upon with little to no prior warning, looted of anything remotely valuble, razed to the ground, and then the survivors were either enslaved, initated, or killed. For about twelve years the Big Boss reigned, growing the Boise Boys into a formidable faction and conquring a great deal of territory in the western area of Boise and the adjacent wasteland. The Big Boss supposedly died in the summer of 2099 of a Jet overdose, and was succeeded by a Captian known as Greg Handbreak. 2100 Greg Handbreak followed in the Big Bosses footsteps, and offically cristened the gang proper to the rest of the wasteland. Greg led a group of the most brutal members of the gang to take over a radio station that had been a settlement known as Radio Town. After slaughering the inhabitants, Greg Handbreak left the station on a loop frequency annoucing that the Boise Boys controlled Boise and anyone who said otherwise was "a fucking deadman." This is considered by wasteland scholars to be the 'offical' foundation of the Boise Boys. 2100-2122 Greg Handbreak's rule was typical of what would be considered the "norm" for Boise Boys Bosses, he led his gang in the savage brutalization of any and all people's within his gangs long reach. From the settlements of Jorden Street and The Empire of Dan, to Hadly's Hope and Hardgreive Village, nowhere was safe from the Boise Boys. Greg even lead a few assaults on the Wall and the then Brotherhood controlled Gordentown with limited success. Greg would be most famous, however, for ensuring the Boise Boy's fleet of motorcycles and buggies was blesed with a great and deadly flagship, the Battle Bus. finished in 2120, the Battle Bus was a massive, fully armored, and heavily armed metro buss that had been transformed by the gangs grease monkies into a fortress on wheels. Greg, and every Boss in the forseeable future, would lead most of the gangs assaults from the armored cockpit of the Battle Buss, and the behmoth was essential to vairous victories against the later arrivals of Super Mutants from the West Coast and other upstart raider gangs in the western ruins of Boise. Greg Handbreak's legacy came to a close when he was killed by a sniper during a raid on a small survivalist camp. The sniper belonged to a small group of survivalists known as Greer's Bunch. 2122-2123 With Greg Handbreak dead, the Boise Boys went into a breif state of anarchy. This is due to the fact that there were simply one to many potential cantidates for Boss, all fighting tooth and nail for control of the gang. The Boise Boys almost lost their stranglehold on the area surrounding the Ameri-Star Casino over this little civil war, but eventually a ruthless, backstabbing killer came to power, a man by the name of Duce Switchblade. 2123-2134 Duce Switchblade was a different breed of Boise Boy, one that had only perpetuated due to the need for grease monkies, chem cookers, and weapons experts. He was a street smart, manipulative, and ruthless oppertunist. He lacked the caveman bulk and sheer attitude the previous Bosses had, and instead rose to the top of the heap through carfully calculated alliances and cold blooded murder. When he seized control, he ran the Boise Boys more as an enconmic firm than a barbaric raider gang. He got the Boise Boys into industrial slaving, prostitution, chem dealing, and many many more dirty enterprises. He also invested a great deal of the gangs time and caps in the procurement of heavy weaponary and explosives, beleiving that, following the year long period of civil war the gang had suffered, such weapons would ensure that other groups could not encroach on what had been Boise Boy turf for almost a decade. Duce would see the gang prosper as not only a military but economic power, and the offical allience with the Morningstar Brothel that he forged in 2126 secured his position as the most business savvy Boss ever to rule. The alliance was a contraversal one within the gang, why sell chems and hire out troops as muscle to a bunch of whores when they could just take the place for themselves? Duce understood, however, that in the long term the Morningstar would become a cash cow of sorts, a constant business partener in this otherwise unstable world. The current proprietor of the Morningstar, Madme Rouge, was more than happy to have the well built thugs of the Boise Boys keep out the mutants and beasts of the wasteland in exchange for caps. Duce's reign would come to an end when he was blugioned to death by his favorite sex-slave, Kiki Muffler. Kiki, a former Tribal warrior of the Ivory Fangs, took up the usual nomanclature for Boise Boy names, adding the surname Muffler, and took over the gang. 2134-2156 Kiki has the distinciton for being one of the longest ruling Bosses in all of Boise Boy history, mostly due to her savage ferocity and intimidating cannibalisem. Even the toughest Boise Boy Troop would have admited to being scared to death of Kiki and her elite amazon guard, the Fangs. Kiki's rule was a bloody one, with more and more frequent raids. Her war-hungry ways would see her pit the Boise Boys against the Idaho Brotherhood of Steel in an all out war. The war encompased much of Kiki's reign, and went surprisingly well for the Boise Boys in its early years. However, the Brotherhood struck back with all its might. Many Boise Boys relished the fight against the "Power Armored Pussies" of the Brotherhood, but as the war raged on, many of the Troops thought Kiki insane. The Brotherhood was slaughtering the Boys wholesale in many battles, and some of the more forward thinking Boise Boys realized soon their woulden't be any gang left. But Kiki outright killed and ate anyone who even remotely suggested abandoning the conflict, she beleived, in that haze of whisky and psycho she always drowned her mind in, that the Boise Boys could crush the Brotherhood with simply enough "effort". Kiki blamed the losses on her own troops, claming that any who died were simply weaklings culled from the herd. It was in 2156 that the Boise Boys decided they had enough of Boss Kiki, and a particularly cunning Captian by the name of Jack Piston convinced the "Mad Muffler" that there was a large caravan of Brotherhood Pre-War weapons on the move to the south, and more or less ensured that all elements loyal to her would be caught in the trap he had masterminded. Jack accompanied the Boss as far as the rocky badlands where the fictious caravan was supposedly beyond, and, after convincing Kiki to leave him in command of the Battle Bus, left her to die at the hands of a carfeully orchastraited Brotherhood ambush. Jack had leaked information to the Brotherhood, thus creating the catalyst for Kiki's capture and subsiquent exicution by the Brotherhood. 2156-2167 With Kiki dead and the gang licking its wounds from the war with the Brotherhood, Jack Piston took over as reigning Boss. Jack Piston, like Duce Switchblade before him, was cunning and cold, but lacked the formers charisma. Though he road a wave of popularity following the orchastraited demise of Kiki Muffler, his praise was quickly worn out when the rest of the gang bore witness to Jacks opulance. Jack Piston had been a low level grease monkey for most of his life, and became so drunk with the power of Bosshood, that he focused almost soley on keeping his life as cozy as possible. He cared not for the gangs power or prosperity, so long as its problems didn't encroach on his constant orgies with the most beautiful women of the gang or cut into his Med-X addiction, he was content to let the Boise Boys delcine. While certianly unpopular, Jack was also too smart to be simply done away with like his predicessor, and ruled for eleven years before his habits got the best of him. 2167-2178 Jack Piston was eventually overthrown by a powerful Captian known as Red Zed. He was well known and respected amongst his peers, not only for his brutal ability in hand to hand combat, but also for his stoic demanor and simple wisdom. He had something the last and then current Boss lacked, common sence. Red Zed had grown tired of seeing the gang, his family and home, decline because of Jack Pistons selfishness, and decided that if no one else was going to deal with the problem, he would. On the last night of 2167, he personally planted a bomb in the one place Jack would never look, in one of his own sex-slaves! Red Zed accomplished this due to the fact that, in addition to being an exploisves expert, was decended from a long line of "Butchers" or medical professionals of the gang and had learned many secrets of the trade from his late father, Bloody Zed. The bomb itself was little more than a C4 Plastic Explosive, and the whore completly unaware that a bomb had been placed within her during her time spent passed-out in a chem and booze induced coma. By the time Jack saw the poorly concealed surgical scars though his euphoric Med-X trip, it was far to late. Red Zed would restore the Boise Boys to their peak, as they had been in the days of Greg Handbreak and the Big Boss himself. And would be the greatest factor to the Boise Boys surviving the assault of the Super Mutants of Luther's Warhoast. 2178-2190 Red Zeds "enlightend" leadership would see the gang prosper for years to come. Even after Zed was assassinated by an Enclave special forces unit in 2189, the Boise Boys remained powerful enough to resist the ever rising mutant threat form the center of the city until a new ruler stepped forward. In 2190, the brutal savage known as Frank Gastank, otherwise known as simply as "The Tank", took control of the Boise Boys. Unlike his somewhat wisened predicessors, Frank was the like of the old Bosses, a barbaric brawler, a slab of muscle and rage the likes of which the gang had never seen before. 2190-2231 Frank led the gang as classically as any barbarian warlord, he crushed many of the long standing rivals of the Boise Boys and brutalized the outlying settlements in the outer wasteland for years. He became a terrifiying figure in the minds of settlers across the Boise Wasteland, his ugly, scarred face and beastly bulk was often the last thing many rival raider warlords and Boise Mutants saw as he smashed in their skulls with his trusty Industrial Chain. Frank however, was far from a stupid warlord, he never dared to encroach on the Brotherhoods turf, and rarely did he ever give the order to agrivate Enclave patrols when he came across them. Frank was also famous for how often he frequented the Morningstar Brothel. Though it was not uncommon for the Bosses to take the Boys ''en masse ''to the Brothel to enjoy the spoils of their alliance, Frank did it often enough that it became a common joke that he would one day move the gangs headquarters to the Brothel. Though veiwed by some as an odd habit, as the Boss usually got his pick of the gangs best female slaves and members, he was not at all unpopular for his tastes. Many Boise Boys hold that Frank's biggest and only mistake as a leader was when he declaired open war on the mercenary-slaver group known as Lola's Guns for their infringement on several raids on Watershed Tribes. Though the Boise Boys fear nothing, they do understand that Lola's Guns are some of the most dangerous thugs in the Boise Wasteland, and while they could easily win in any open conflict, Lola's Guns never fought fair, 2231-2240 Frank Gastank would die in a motorcycle "accident" in 2235, his iron steed "spontainously" exploding during a routine test drive. Though the Boise Boys held Lola's Guns responsible, they did not persue any form of revenge for fear that the Guns might plant more bombs all over their hideout. Weapons/Technology The Boise Boys are hardly a high-tech faction such as the Perpetuals or Idaho Brotherhood, but they make up for it in raw agression and brawn. Conventional Weapons From shotguns to lever action rifles, the Boise Boys are armed to the teeth with firearms of every discrption. Even powerful hardware such as Miniguns and Missle Launchers are not unheard of. However, these weapons are usually in varing states of condtion, depending on the aptitude of its owner. Melee Weapons If theres one place the Boise Boys beefy exteriors excell in, its hand to hand combat. Boise Boys arn't particularly picky about what they use to blugion their foes to death with, though Baseball Bats and Industrial Chains are popular choices. Other weapons range from chunks of masonary to high tech Power Fists and Super Sledges. Explosives A favorite amongst the Boise Boys, from sticks of dynamite and hand grenades to even a pair of coveted Fat Man Mini Nuke Launchers that are part of the Battle Buses onboard arsenal, theres nothing the Boise Boys don't like when it gose boom. The most favored and common weapon is the Grenade Rifle however, and the The Man himself has a sawn-off Grenade Rifle, known as Big Boss, as his personal sidearm. Energy Weapons Not only are energy weapons hard to find, in the Boise Boys, they are considered queer and unmanly weapons. Though undoubtably powerful, Boise Boys dislike weapons that are so "clean", as most energy weapons reduce the foe to ash or goo rather than the perferred chunks of mutilated flesh and bone. However, they are certainly looted whenever possible as they are vauble and, to some of the more technologically savvy troops, pretty cool. Culture Tactics/Interactions Savage and brutal, the Boise Boys have been likend to a natural disaster such as a tornado or earthquake when they attack in full force. Though their typical small scale raiding parties are not considered so cataclysmic, they are still considered extremely dangerous. Though usually striking with predictable brute force and recklessness, Boise Boys are not to be underestimated, their raw endurance and strength is often more than enough to make them a sever threat to even a well armed warriors such as Enclave and Brotherhood Soldiers. Boise Boys usually attack anything or anyone they see on sight, only merchants who bear the black and white checkered flag that shows they are well known by the current boss are allowed safe passage into Boise Boy territory. Every now and then, a raiding group or patrol may come across a wastelander of impressive skill, such individuals are usually kidnapped and taken to the gangs headquarters to either fight for their amusement against other captives or wasteland beasts, or given the option to join the gang as a Prospect. The Boise Boys do have one long standing alliance, many of their members are seen acting as bouncers and general protectors of the Morningstar Brothel, due to an age old agreement set down by early leaders of the two groups. However, most Boise Boys are ignorant to the darker and more seedy things that go on in the Morningstar, and are content to keep it that way. While the Boise Boys may not be the most technologically advanced or largest faction, they make up for it in their terrfiying reputation and savage resolve of their members. They have threatend the balance of power in Boise more than once, and under the rule of The Man, they are doubtless to do such again. Category:Groups Category:Idaho Category:Raiders